The Stray Cats
by MadHatterLilith
Summary: Shouta and Hizashi stugglein their relationship sometimes but there were times where it was nothing short of amazing. Especially on days when Shouta adopts five stray cats. Erasermic Oneshot


**I love this pairing. May be OOC. I own nothing. I just wanted to write fluff for them.**

* * *

Hizashi and Shouta's relationship was far from perfect. Hizashi sometimes got too worked up and ended up giving his boyfriend headaches. Sometimes he kicked him out of bed in his sleep. He worried too much about everything and was always behind in his grading despite Shouta's advice to finish it early. Mic drew attention due to his radio career, but Shouta hated standing out. He often exhausted himself from working three jobs and didn't make all their dates or spend a lot of time at home. He didn't have a lot of impulse control either so sometimes he did something dumb and freaked out because he thought his grumpy boyfriend was going to dump him. But he didn't.

Shouta was a nightmare without his eye drops and refused to wear his glasses, even at home, with his eyesight worsening after the USJ incident. He was reckless beyond belief and always, always pushed himself past his limit as a teacher and a hero. There were times he came home and went to bed smelling like the dumpster he'd been doing his stake out in, too tired to change or shower. Sometimes he forgot their important dates altogether. Sometimes he just shut himself down to avoid dealing with it all.

Their relationship was tough. They fought a lot, and they missed each other even more. (Even if Aizawa wouldn't admit it, he did miss him.) Some people even remarked that it was amazing they were still together! But that's love, Hizashi reasoned. You can't always be together and always be happy. Love's not something perfect and effortless; sometimes you have to fight because you love each other. It's worth it.

It was definitely worth it on days where they made fun of the students' essays together. They tallied up all the times Bakugo dropped the f-bomb throughout his two page English paper (18 which was pretty tame for him), deciphered Iida's paper (the original assignment had to be there somewhere under all the excess words), and translated Kaminari's chicken scratch. Hizashi laughed and Shouta, lounging lazily on the couch or in his lap, would crack a grin, both amused and proud of his kids. (From time to time, he even unconsciously called them his like the proud dad he was. Hizashi loved that about him.)

It was worth it when they went shopping together, and Shouta rolled his eyes at all his boyfriend's hair products. But he didn't complain about budget or anything because he was getting himself a cat magazine anyway. He'd stop and flip through all of them several times before choosing one, treating something so simple like it was rocket science. Hizashi just grinned as he watched. He knew Shouta was going to be back to buy the others later anyway.

It was more than worth it when he'd wake up a bit early, stop their mutual alarm, and slowly slip out of bed to make them both breakfast. It was worth it to watch his dark haired boyfriend, who was normally a small eater, put away three whole servings like it was nothing because he forgot to eat the night before. It was more than worth it when they did the dishes together.

Their relationship wasn't perfect but it was worth the struggle. Especially on days like this one. "I know you're trying to smuggle those cats into the house, babe." Hizashi confronted him as sternly as he could while trying not to laugh. "I heard a meow."

"No, that was me." Shouta replied, completely deadpan. That was the last straw; Hizashi was down, dead, may he rest in peace.

Long story short, Shouta couldn't walk past a stray cat, much less five. Mostly by himself (his loud, blond boyfriend was still on the floor, wheezing from laughter), he cleaned the kitties up and dried them off. After shutting the door to their bedroom for the sake of their bed, he gave them free reign to wander around and get used to the place while he set up a warm bed for them.

Long story short, they adopted five cats that day. Long story short, Hizashi realised that day that he loved Shouta so much he's put up with pretty much anything. Long story short, he was about to propose.

Or that was the plan anyway. But they only had limited time together due to them both having multiple jobs so it was a struggle to find time together. And what little time they did have, Shouta spent with the kittens. Maybe it was stupid and immature to be jealous of—well, yeah, there's no maybe. It WAS stupid and immature of him to be jealous of the kittens. But he was only human after all.

Luckily for him, Shouta didn't mind when he cuddled up to him in an attempt to steal away his attention. He actually smiled, content with his favorite people (?) in life: his boyfriend and his cats.

Sometimes Shouta did silly, impulsive things like adopt five kittens when they didn't have anything ready for said kittens. Sometimes Hizashi did silly, immature things like get jealous of kittens monopolizing his boyfriend. Sometimes Shouta got mad at him for trying to compete with their cats. Once Hizashi completely screwed up while trying to ask an important question because he left the ring in his desk at school. As always, Shouta rolled his eyes at him. But this once, he smiled too.

* * *

 **Sorry for the repetitiveness. It sounded better in my head. Can be linked to my other Erasermic fanfic but also read alone. Aizawa buying cat magazines or photo books is canon though if you were wondering. Also, I have very little experience with cats so sorry if that's not how you actually tend to new kittens.)**


End file.
